Whiskey Lullaby
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: Ikuto is dead... but why? Amu wishes she would die. Utau is trying to help her. Amu and Utau is going to bring... READ AND FIGURE OUT! Amu and Ikuto, Kukai and Utau
1. Chapter 1

_**Whiskey Lullaby**_

_**Amuto**_

_**Me: Okay I want to cry**_

_**Amu: Why?**_

_**Me: Because of the thought I had for this**_

_**Amu: What thoughts?**_

_**Me: You have to read to find out**_

_**Amu: Lost In Dreams does not own Shugo Chara or the characters!**_

_**Me: If I did Amu and Ikuto would be together sooner**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>_

I held the knife up higher. I couldn't take anymore. Everyday was the same. He will never come back. I will never see his face. Utau told me he was gone. Rima said to stay strong. Tadase just looks at his feet. Utau called me a week ago. Asking if I was going to his funeral. I said yes, but I couldn't. He finally gave up to. A broken heart the world forgot. I pulled the knife down. But before it could pierce into my skin two strong arms grabbed me. I knew who it was. I looked at my feet.

"Amu you can't do this!" she yelled, holding me tightly.

"I...I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" I cried, falling to my hands and knees.

"Before he died he had been drinking... trying to forget me" I said under my breath.

Utau just stood there looking at me with sorrow.

"Stop blaming yourself" Utau took the knife out of my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"He told me right before he died to take care of you... so that's what I'm going to do, Amu" she hugged me tightly.

"There is no need of suicide" she whispered. I could feel her tears on my shoulder. My tears burned my cheeks as we stood there.

No one knows how much I blame myself. He was so upset. I kicked him out. Leaving him on his own. Miki, Ran, Su, Dia, Il, and El watched us from the corner. I knew they were upset to. I just gave everyone sorrow. I couldn't stay here. Yoru was still around, but he seemed heartless. I looked at the window to see what looked like him standing there.

My eyes widened, "IKUTO!" I cried running up to the window. He smiled and disappeared. He has spent the rest of his life trying to forget. I broke his heart. He drank his pain away a little at a time. Until the night he put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Utau got to him before he died. And she found a note on the floor that said I will love her til I die. I tried to hide the whiskey on my breath. But it was no use. Utau could tell I was in the same condition that he had been in.

She walked up behind me.

"What if Ikuto wasn't really dead?" she asked. (Throwing a bit of Lovely Bones in this ~ITS A MOVIE~ :3)

"B-but he is" I said in a sour voice looking up into her eyes.

She shook her head, "I have a weird feeling but... we can bring him back" she said as if it was true.

But I didn't know it really was at that moment. Life is a game... but its not fair. And this is how you cheat God at his own game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu:O.O<strong>_

_**Me: I know right**_

_**Amu: I'm not that harsh to Ikuto**_

_**Ikuto: Keep telling yourself that**_

_**Amu: You are suppose to be dead you know that right**_

_**Ikuto: Nope**_

_**Me: Ok so can all of my readers do me a huge favor?**_

_**Amu and her friends: Hm?**_

_**Me: Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Whiskey Lullaby**

**Me: I ish back**

**Amu: Where have you been?**

**Me: In school v.v**

**Amu: Okay but still I want to know what happens**

**Me: And you will**

**Amu: Lost In Dreams doesn't own Shugo Chara nor the characters**

**Me: If I did... you know**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>

I closed my eyes shut. I was shaking. Ever since Utau said we could bring Ikuto back I have been seeing him more and more. But... he wasn't really there. He is gone and I have to stay. I have been locked in my room for weeks doing... nothingness. I need someone to numb the pain. I need someone to fill this hole in my heart.

"Amu..." a cold whisper came from the window. I looked up to see the spirit of Ikuto. Then Ami ran in and Ikuto vanished.

"Sis I know where Kitty is!" she said jumping around. Ami use to call Ikuto... Kitty... I guess its because of the whole tail and ears thing.

"Where is he Ami?" I asked with my head between my knees.

"Kitty is in the in-between!" I looked up at a small drawing. I saw Heaven, Earth, and Hell. But in between Heaven and Earth there was another layer. It was labeled as the in-between. I was just staring at the paper, blankly.

I stood up and looked at Ami, "Please Ami, I need to go out and get something... will you please leave?" she nodded walking out the door with my Chara's in hand. I smiled softly.

I changed into a white shirt with the words 'Heaven over Hell' on it. Underneath was a black and purple striped half length sleeve shirt. I wore a purple scarf and some black skinny jeans. I put on my short black boots and pulled my hair up into its normal style.

I sighed as I grabbed my purple hand bag and ran out the door. I was alone for the first time in a while. I was so tired of being alone. No one has talked to me lately other than Utau. Tadase was to busy when I called. Rima was on vacation with her family. The others were off somewhere doing who knows what. And then there I was walking along the empty street. I stared blankly and emptily at the sidewalk.

"Amu..." It was that voice. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Amu... Please listen to Utau" I turned to see Ikuto. I felt hot tears burn my cheeks.

"I'm so...happy" I ran up to hug Ikuto but went through him. He looked behind me and vanished. I turned around to see a blur of blonde hair.

"Amu?" I sighed in relief. It was just Utau.

"Hey...did you just see..." I stopped short looking at my feet.

"Yes I saw..." she looked at me then smiled.

"Listen... I think I know how to get Ikuto back" she said in a happy and cheerful voice.

"Really? How did you? Wait... How?" she giggled at all the questions I was asking.

"Okay...Okay I'll tell you" she leaned over and whispered into my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was it for this chap<strong>

**Amu: Aww**

**Utau: I am a genius**

**All: Mhm**

**Utau: HEY!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Me: Well keep reading you guys :) ~**


End file.
